With introduction of a massive multiple-input multiple-output (Massive Multiple Input Multiple Output, Massive MIMO for short) technology, there will be a sharply increasing quantity of base station antennas in the future, and therefore a base station has a more powerful multipath distinguishing capability, and more accurate and narrower beam transmission.
According to study, it is found that the massive MIMO technology may be introduced to a mobile communications system, so that the mobile communications system performs effective data transmission by using an advantage that a base station is capable of better distinguishing multipath at different angles.
However, to apply the massive MIMO technology to a system in which multiple base stations collaboratively communicate with user equipment (User Equipment, UE for short), a channel spatial characteristic with relatively high precision needs to be learned of. However, the channel spatial characteristic cannot be learned of by using the prior art.